Halloween en Familia
by Loka-Bones
Summary: Fic creado para un chall. Es el dia de Halloween, Brennan tiene recuerdos de esta fecha con su familia. Decide que es un dia como otro y no piensa hacer nada especial por ella. Pero Booth y Parker la convencen para que la acompañen por las casas.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic creado para un challenge de mini fics cuya temática era Halloween. Como supondréis la extensión no es muy larga, pero aun asi espero que os guste**

**Bss**

**Capitulo 1**

Quedaba poco menos de un día para Halloween, se dice que la noche de Halloween, la puerta que separa el mundo de los vivos del Más Allá se abría y los espíritus de los difuntos hacían una procesión en los pueblos en los que vivían

Brennan había escuchado una y otra vez estas historias desde pequeña, pero nunca había creído en ellas, entendía porque las culturas pensaban así y lo que, en realidad, era un ritual para los muertos. Cuando era pequeña solía adornar la casa para la época, con telarañas, arañas, huesos, calaveras y demás cosas, lo hacía junto a su madre, mientras su hermano y su padre preferían cortar las calabazas y meter dentro las velas. Russ solía apagarla y encenderla una y otra vez para poder ver la mirada siniestra de la calabaza naranja. Era un recuerdo muy bonito que conservaba, aún se reía cuando veía una foto de Russ disfrazado de fantasma y ella de diablesa cuando solo tenía 9 años.

Pero eso era hace tanto tiempo, cuando era una cria y ya no creía en esas cosas, sabía que eran imposibles y que no había vida tras la muerte, así que a pesar de que hoy fuera Halloween para ella no había ninguna diferencia, bueno tal vez que por divertirse, pero únicamente por eso, sin ninguna absurda creencia, se pudiera disfrazar de Mujer Maravilla, cosa que como diría Booth ya lo era en la realidad.

Booth llevaba toda la semana preguntándola que haría por Halloween, a lo que Brennan le contestaba que seguramente sería un día tan normal como otro cualquiera, el interés de Booth, en especial, por este día de Halloween era que Parker pasaría ese día junto a él, y quería que fuera inolvidable. Booth solía pasar poco tiempo con Parker, debido a su trabajo y al no vivir con Rebecca, solían turnarse los días, y este año le había tocado a Parker en Halloween. Estaba emocionadísimo poder pasarlo junto a él, y se lo transmitía a Brennan cada día de la semana anterior a Halloween. Booth le había contado el plan que tenia para esa noche, ambos, Parker y él, se disfrazarían e irían recorriendo las casas, pidiéndoles golosinas a los habitantes de las mismas, quería poder recolectar un montón de golosinas, para que Parker pudiera chulear en el colegio de tener la mayor cantidad de golosinas. Pero había algo que Booth deseaba, y era que Brennan les acompañara en esa noche, a ella no se lo había transmitido así pero si le había insistido en que, si no tenía otro plan les podría acompañar.

Brennan estaba con su portátil mirando el correo y algunas noticias recientes sobre estudios relacionados con la antropología, cuando la puerta de su casa sonó, esperaba que no fuera ningún niño pidiendo golosinas ya que ella no tenía ninguna. Insistieron llamando, a lo que Brennan se impacientó

- Ya va- decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- No tengo golosinas- alertaba por si acaso a los niños

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al abrir la puerta no encontró a niños, bueno en realidad solo a uno. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eran Booth y Parker disfrazados. Booth iba disfrazado de un vampiro, sus grandes colmillos empapados de sangre le delataban y la capa que le acompañaba intentaba imitar a la de Drácula, un atuendo apropiado y un maquillaje oportuno, daban un buen pego para el disfraz; a su lado había un pequeño diablo, Parker, su gran cola roja y su tridente hacían apuntar a que el niño había dejado de momento su inocencia aparcada para convertirse en el mismísimo Lucifer, le recordaba a ella misma de pequeña como en la foto que aparecía junto a Russ.

- **Truco o trato**- dijeron a la vez, se quedó paralizada y observo que Booth portaba otro atuendo en la mano

**- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-** preguntó Brennan

**- Ponte esto y nos vamos**- dijo Booth entregándole, lo que parecía ser un disfraz de una bruja

**- Booth…ya te he dicho que…**

**- Si no tienes nada que hacer**

Parker entró en la casa, le parecía una estupidez esperar en la puerta, Booth hizo lo mismo y Brennan cerró la puerta

**- No tenías porque molestaros**

**- Huesos, ven…, lo pasaremos bien**- le decía Parker mientras agitaba su tridente

**- Parker tiene razón, no pierdes nada**

Padre e hijo la miraron y le pusieron la carita a la que ella no podía resistirse

**- Esta bien, pero solo un rato**

**- Toma póntelo**- dijo señalándole el disfraz que había traído

**- Pero yo tengo el de Mujer Maravilla**

**- Pero no va acorde con nuestros disfraces además siempre te pones ese, no pasa nada por cambiar**

Brennan cogió el disfraz y se dirigió a su habitación, Booth se acercó a la encimera y vio una foto de un niño y una niño disfrazados, y supo que era ella y su hermano, se la veía tan feliz en la foto y era tan graciosa, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Brennan ya había salido de su dormitorio. Llevaba un disfraz de bruja ajustado, que le resaltaba su figura a lo que ella había añadido una gran peluca morena lisa, Parker y Booth se quedaron embobados mirándola

- **Creí que le daba un toque- **dijo Brennan refiriéndose a la melena

**- Estas…muy bien**- articulo a decir Booth

**- Vámonos**- dijo un impacientado Parker**- los demás niños se estarán acabando todas las golosinas y no voy a poder coger ninguna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los dos adultos se rieron, y salieron de la casa de Brennan, bajaron al coche ya que Parker había quedado con otros niños en unas casas residenciales un poco lejanas de la residencia de Brennan. Durante el trayecto Brennan descubrió unas bolsas, donde había huevos y nieve artificial

**- ¿Qué es esto?- **preguntó

Parker la contestó rápidamente- **Es para los tacaños**

**- ¿Los tacaños?**

**- Si, cuando vas a una casa y no te dan golosinas, ese**- dijo señalando Booth a la bolsa- **es su castigo**

**- Cuando yo era pequeña, eso no se hacia**

**- Las cosas han cambiado, Huesos**

Al bajar del coche, las calles y los niños estaban transformados, había calabazas y arañas rodeando la mayoría de las puertas mientras en los niños podías observar desde la típica princesa hasta a Darth Vader. Parker vio amigos suyos, que ya llevaban bastante recolectado, a lo que se enrabietó.

Parker los arrastró hasta la primera casa más cercana, a Brennan la traía recuerdos todo aquello, recuerdos relacionados con su familia y sobre Halloween, la señora que abrió la puerta llevaba unas antenas, simulando ser un extraterrestre, a lo que Brennan señaló que no estaba científicamente demostrado que los extraterrestres, si es que existían, poseyeran ese aspecto. A pesar de asustar a la señora, esta fue generosa a la hora de darles golosinas. Booth creía que si conseguía sacar a Brennan, y que dejara al lado el trabajo, podría volver a ser la niña feliz de la foto, cosa que había comprobado que costaría un poco más de lo que pensaba.

Booth le dio a Brennan un bote de nieve artificial y le dijo que la utilizara si era preciso, Parker se les adelantaba corriendo entre puerta y puerta para perder el menos tiempo posible. En la siguiente puerta un hombre disfrazado de Frankeistein abrió la puerta, su disfraz era muy bueno y los tres se asustaron al verlo

**- Truco o trato**- dijo Parker

**- Buena imitación**- dijo Brennan

**- Usted tampoco está tan mal además va acompañada por unos especiales guardaespaldas**- dijo "Frankenstein", los tres abrieron sus bolsas para recibir su recompensa y así se lo dio el hombre

Se dirigieron a la siguiente casa, ésta estaba a oscuras aunque se podía ver una pequeña luz en el piso superior, aún así intentaron a llamar a la puerta, Parker e insistía pero nadie abría, miró a su padre y le transmitió su idea

**- Necesitan un castigo**- dijo Booth

- **¿Un castigo? Pero si no hay nadie-** dijo Brennan

- **Hay una luz en el piso de arriba, pero por si acaso será un pequeño castigo**- miró a Parker- saca la nieve

Booth y Parker sabia utilizar el bote, así que apuntaron a la fachada y comenzaron a enguarrinarla; Brennan por su parte desconocía el mecanismo, simple por cierto, así que apretó el botón pero no manchó la casa, sino a Booth.

**- Pero…-** Booth se dio la vuelta para comprobar que le había manchado su capa de Drácula, así que para defenderse apuntó a Brennan y disparó; Parker que había observado la escena se rió y también apuntó a Brennan. Tras pararse un segundo, la guerra de nieve comenzó, se formaba un triángulo Brennan apuntaba a Booth, éste a Parker, y Parker a Brennan; aunque a veces Brennan y Parker se aliaban y disparaban sin piedad a Booth; todos se reían sin importarle que sus disfraces acabarían perdiendo su brillo inicial; la guerra continúo hasta agotar su munición.

**- Mira…jaja…como te has quedado…jaja**- dijo Brennan riéndose de Booth

**- Empezaste tu...jaja-** dijo riéndose mientras se lo recriminaba

**- No fue culpa mía…jaja**- se defendió Brennan

**- Si que fue culpa tuya…jaja**- dijo Parker que no podía contener la risa

Los tres tenían sus disfraces cubiertos de esa nieve, como si de verdad les hubiera pillado el temporal, después miraron la casa que en comparación con ellos había quedado más limpio que los chorros de un loro, continuaron riéndose un poco más hasta que Booth recogió con sus manos los restos que quedaban en su disfraz y se los echó a Brennan

**- Serás…-** dijo Brennan, miró a Parker, y los dos recogieron lo que pudieron se acercaron corriendo a Booth y mientras Parker le manchaba los pantalones, Brennan le restregaba la nieve por toda su cara, Booth intentaba defenderse mientras hacía cosquillas a sus enemigos, aunque estos se resistían abandonar su misión, solo cuando comprobaron que le habían vencido pararon. Ahora solo se reían Parker y Brennan, mientras un derrotado Booth levantaba las manos en señalan de paz. Brennan mientras se reían se acercó a Booth, y le limpio la cara cuidadosamente, lo hacía mientras miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes y Booth sonrió. Booth la miraba a sus preciosos ojos, y vio a la niña de la foto en la mirada, así que por un rato había conseguido su objetivo. Se dirigieron a otra casa, Booth hizo cosquillas a los dos

**- Sois unos tramposos**- y después hecho a correr- **Tonto el último que llegué- **Brennan que era competitiva, hecho a correr y superó con facilidad a Booth, Parker llegó el último

**- No es justo vosotros sois más mayores que yo**- dijo defendiéndose ya que le había tocado ser "Tonto"

Se suponía que eran dos adultos acompañando a un niño, aunque a veces parecía dos niños acompañados por un adulto Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió un personaje disfrazado de esqueleto, se quedó asustado al ver la pinta de sus visitantes y asomó la cabeza para comprobar que no nevaba

Los tres se reían mientras intentaban coger un poco de aire debido a su sprint, así que Brennan no pudo decirle al hombre que su disfraz no era completo ya que el cuerpo humano poseía 206 huesos y el suyo no tenía apenas 150, tras recolectar se fueran a otra casa

Parker se encontró con otros amigos

**- ¿Cuánto lleváis?**- les preguntó

Dos niños, aparentemente gemelos disfrazados de fantasma y una niña de princesa, abrieron sus bolsas y le enseñaron lo que llevaba, Parker comprobó que aunque había llegado más tarde que ellos no era mucha cantidad la que les separaban, el también abrió la bolsa y señalo a Booth y a Brennan para decirles que esas bolsas también serían suyas, los niños alucinaron y se fueron corriendo a por más golosinas, Parker corrió hacia Brennan y Booth con una gran sonrisa.

**- se han quedado sorprendidos con lo que llevó**- dijo Parker

**- Y todavía lo que queda, campeón**- le contestó Booth

Fueron a otra casa, con un decorado impresionante, las telarañas adornaban las ventanas y una gran calabaza estaba situada en el porche, al abrir la puerta se sorprendieron un montón porque les habría la mismísima Parca. Se notaba que en esa casa les gustaba celebrar Halloween

**- Vaya**-dijeron los tres, y a continuación Parker intentó sobrepasar el susto y decir las palabras mágicas**- Truco o trato**

"La Parca" les dio unas cuantas golosinas y se fueron, pero en ese momento

**- La Dra. Brennan?**- preguntó

Brennan se dio la vuelta y afirmó, La Parca se quitó la capucha y se pudo ver a un mujer muy guapa- **Si**- dijo Brennan

**- Es usted la famosa antropóloga y escritora?**

**- si-** volvió afirmar Brennan

**- soy una fan suya, me he leído todos sus libros, si fuera tan amable de firmarme un ejemplar**

**- Claro**- la mujer se fue dentro a buscar su libro y volvió con él y un boli

**- Veo que va muy bien acompañada**

**- Es mi compañero, el agente Booth y su hijo**- contestó Brennan- **Por cierto, como se llama?**

**- Adriana Benz-** después miró al agente- **Es más guapo aun en persona-** dijo a lo que Booth se sonrojó, ya que Adriana como cualquier otro fan sabia que el personaje del agente que aparecía en el libro estaba inspirado en realidad en el agente de la realidad- **Espere un momento**- cogió una cámara de la que imprime las fotos automáticamente, le pidió a Booth que le hiciera un foto junto a Brennan y después Adriana cogió la cámara y les dijo que posaran que les iba a hacer un foto, tras hacerla les entregó la foto y antes de que se marcharan les dijo que abrieran la bolsa que les iba a dar un poco más de golosinas por lo amable que habían sido

**- Encantada de conocerles**- dijo Adriana

**- Un placer**- dijo Booth

**- Igualmente**- dijo Brennan

**- Que guay**- dijo Parker**- nos ha dado más golosinas, muchas gracias Huesos-** le dijo Parker y la abrazó

Después miraron la foto, destacaba que aún conservaba la nieve y los tres portaban una gran sonrisa verdadera, Booth miró de reojo a Brennan y volvió a sonreír, no podía evitarlo, su compañera había sufrido tanto en esta vida que cuando la veía feliz el no podía evitar serlo

**- Tendremos que hacer copias**-dijo Brennan

- **Eso está hecho**- contestó Booth

**- Es curioso que me haya reconocido con este disfraz-** dijo Brennan

**- Habrá sido por tu mirada, es única**- dijo Booth

**- Vaya- **dijo sonrojándose un poco-gracias

Continuaron recorriendo las casa, encontrándose en ellas personajes muy curiosos; era sorprendente que la mayoría de los vecinos de ese barrio disfrutaran de Halloween igual que los niños, podías encontrar verdaderas imitaciones, como la de Adriana que había conseguido asustarles con su espectacular disfraz de La Parca. La noche había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, pensaba Brennan. La verdad es que siempre estaba a gusto con Parker y Booth, no se sentía acoplado o que interrumpiera, era como una más, pero siempre le costaba aceptar las invitaciones por parte de Booth, tal vez por pasar demasiado tiempo con alguien que según ella solo era un compañero. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba Halloween de esta manera, estos últimos años se solía disfraz de Mujer Maravilla para las fiestas del Jeffersonian, pero ese no era el verdadero espíritu de la fiesta, lo divertido era lo que estaban haciendo esa noche y lo que hacía ella hace tiempo con su familia. Se acordaba de un día que recolectaron tan cantidad de golosinas, que cuando su madre se fue a la cama, junto con Russ y su padre se dedicaron a comer la mayor cantidad que su cuerpo les permitía. Eso sí al día siguiente, se levantaron con un gran dolor de estómago y eso les delató ante su madre.

La verdad es que entre los tres habían conseguido recolecta un montón de golosinas, asi que el objetivo de Booth de que Parker pudiera chulearse delante de sus compañeros podía ser cumplido, ya que le extrañaba que otros niños hubieran podido conseguir tan cantidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Su siguiente objetivo y tal vez último por la hora que era, sería un poco difícil su fachada sin decoración y llena de restos de harina y huevo, denotaban que era unos de esos "tacaños" aún así lo intentaron. Llamaron a la puerta y una ronca voz le advirtió que no tenía golosinas y que se marcharon. Los tres se miraron y dijeron

**- Necesita un castigo**

Se les había acabo la nieve por culpa de la guerra que habían mantenido anteriormente, asi que solo les quedaba los huevos, Booth los repartió y Parker fue el primero en lanzar uno. Brennan por su parte no veía normal manchar la casa de un señor porque no celebrara Halloween, era como castigar a alguien por no celebrar Navidad, pero era la tradición, la casa ya estaba manchada y sería divertido, asi que también lanzó los huevos, se reian mientras lo hacían. Pero las luces del porche se encendieron y la puerta se abrió, un hombre mayor con un bastón apareció

**- Marcharos o llamaré a la policía**

**- El es la policía**- dijo Brennan

**- Marcharos**

**- AGGGG!!!!!-** los tres salieron corriendo por miedo a ser atrapados por ese hombre, no tenía disfraz pero era el que más miedo daba

**- Correr**- dijo Parker

Cuando estaban a una distancia prudencial, pararon para respirar

**- Uff, por los pelos**- dijo Booth

**- Vaya hombre, como se ha puesto**- dijo Brennan

**- Pues se ha llevado un buen castigo**- dijo riéndose Parker

**- La verdad es que sí**- dijeron Booth y Brennan

Booth miró la hora y vió que eran la una, la fiesta se había acabado y era mejor que fueran para casa, ya que a estas horas nadie les abriría ya la puerta y Parker tenía que dormir.

**- Campeón, es hora de irse**

**- Ya? Si todavía es pronto**

**- En que quedamos?-** dijo Booth refiriéndose a una charla que había tenido con Parker antes

**- Esta bien**

Los tres se dirijieron hacia el coche y comprobaron que ya no había casi niños recorriendo las calles, era hora de hacer recuento y muchos ya se habían ido a casa. Al subir al coche, Booth y Brennan le dieron su bolsa a Parker para que fuera contando cuando habían recogido

**- Veamos**- dijo Parker, abrió la bolsa y comprobó que tenia una gran cantidad**- mucho más que el año pasado**- dijo

Booth sonrió, el año pasado lo había pasado con Rebecca y el Capitán Fantastico, y se llenaba de orgullo poder haber conseguido más

**- Te lo has pasado bien, campeón?**

**- Si, ha sido muy divertido, menudos disfraces hemos visto aunque yo creo que los nuestros eran los mejores, eso si han acabo un poco sucios- **dijo refiriéndose a lo de la nieve

**- Eso ha sido culpa suya- **dijo mirando Booth a Brennan

**- No es justo, yo no sabia como funcionaba**

Los tres se rieron

**- Y la señora que te conocía , Huesos, ha sido muy maja**

**- Si la verdad, hay algunos fan que son muy pegajosos pero esta señora era muy simpática**

Booth llevó a casa a Brennan, cogió a Parker en brazos para no dejarle en el coche y subieron hasta la puerta de la casa de Brennan

**-Bueno ya hemos llegado**-dijo Booth

Brennan observó como Parker dormía en los hombros de su padre- **Se ha dormido**- Booth miró a Parker y vió que era verdad- **Pasad**- dijo Brennan- **Puedes dejarle ahí**

Booth entró y dejó a Parker en el sofá de Brennan, ésta cogió una manta de su dormitorio y se lo hechó por encima a Parker

- **Ha sido un día largo**- dijo Booth

**- Pero divertido**-añado Brennan- **¿Quieres una cerveza?-** dijo Brennan

**- Esta bien**

Tras traerla, Brennan se quitó la peluca que le estaba dando mucho calor

**- Entonces**- dijo Booth- **¿Te lo has pasado bien?**

**- La verdad es que sí, no me acordaba de lo que era Halloween hasta esta noche **– dijo Brennan

Booth sacó la foto de los tres- **Estas igual de guapa que en la otra foto**

**- ¿Qué foto?**

Al darse cuenta de que Brennan no sabia que Booth había visto la foto de Russ y ella, intentó disimular- No**, nada**

**- ¿Qué foto?-** insistió Brennan

**- La de…tu hermano y tu de pequeños**

**- La has visto?-** dijo

**- Estaba en la encimera, yo…-** Brennan se levantó y fue a por ella, la puso al lado de la actual y comprobó que en las dos estaba sonriendo y feliz

**- Es de hace tanto tiempo-** dijo ella- **Nos encantaba Halloween, yo solía ayudar a mi madre a decorar la casa mientras Russ y Papá se encargaban de las calabazas, todavía me acuerdo-** dijo riéndose- **de esa noche** **Russ insistió e ir de fantasama, y a mi me gustaba ir de diablillo igual que Parker, fuimos por todas las casa pidiendo chuches y en las casas donde nos daban poco, Russ insistía para que nos dieron un poco más, con esa táctica cogimos un montón de chuches. Cuando llegamos a casa los dejamos en la cocina y mamá nos dijó que nos metiéramos en la cama, ella se durmió enseguida y no se enteró de que Papa, Russ y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cocina, nos pusimos ciegos a comer, nos divertimos un montón pero a la mañana siguiente nos levantamos con un empacho, que mamá echó la bronca a papá**- miró a Booth, que escuchaba atentamente el relato- **Fue uno de los últimos Halloweens que pasé en familia**- dijo con tristeza

**- Ya te dije que hay distintos tipos de familia, y hoy Parker y yo hemos sido la tuya-** dijo mirándola

**- Gracias, si no fuera por ti me pasaría la vida encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes y las del Jeffersonian, deberás me lo he pasado muy bien**

Booth se acercó a Brennan, y la besó dulcemente en los labios

**- Booth…-**dijo ella, preguntándole que hacía

**- Olvidate de todo, hoy estamos tu y yo, y mañana será otro día-** y volvió a besarla, lo había deseado toda la noche y esa era su oportunidad.

Brennan le hizó caso, se olvidó de todo y le devolvió el beso. Parker que había abierto un poco los ojos, vió la escena y sonrió.

La noche de Halloween era mágica y de verdad los tres parecían una familia

Este es el final del fic, espero que os haya gustado. Como os dije era para un chall, había limitación de espacio, aun asi muchiismas gracias a tods, los que lo habeis seguido y comentado


End file.
